It's Like a Night Light
by AddictedtoTheKnife
Summary: GR x Shilo- I'm bad at summaries. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from Repo, or Repo itself. I own nothing.

:[

_Rated for future chapters and language._

I've never written a fanfiction before so bear with me please.

I'm new to this_._

- - - - - - - - - -

For three weeks now Shilo had been sitting in this tomb of a house. For three weeks she hadn't even left her room. She hadn't been able to bring herself to eat, or even get out of bed. She still had on the blood stained clothes from that night at the Genetic Opera. But this night was different. This night she forced herself out of bed and walked out onto her balcony. She let the cold air nip at her bare skin. She embraced the feeling. Any feeling was surely a start right? Better than feeling nothing. Better than being numb... She had thought over her father's dying words. Change the world. How could she do anything like that? She hadn't even been able to get herself together, let alone the rest of the world. Let alone this city.

She was alone.

The thought struck her like a harsh slap in the face, almost knocking the breath from her. In this whole city, in this whole wide world. She was entirely alone. She wanted to cry. No, needed to. But her eyes remained dry. She hadn't been able to cry since that night. She doubted she ever would again. Something broke inside of her sometime in the last few weeks. The determination she once had to change herself, change the city, and the world, was gone. She felt empty inside.

The cold wind picked up a deep alto voice and carried it up to her ears and Shilo peered curiously over the balcony. Who would be snooping around her mother's tomb at this time of night? She quickly scanned the graveyard and her eyes came to rest on a dark clothed figure. Only visible by his white skin that seemed to reflect the very moonlight, Shilo recognized the Graverobber at once, as it lit up his face. She felt a tingling sensation in her gut and was startled. What was this feeling? She got it every time she saw the Graverobber and wondered what it could mean. Distracted from her troubles by the sudden urge to see him, she raced out of her room and flew down the stairs. She had to get out of here. Her body ached to be free of this depressing house, and instead to be out in the night. If she didn't leave now she never would.

- - - - - - - - - -

The Graverobber sung softly to himself as he worked. He had wandered aimlessly in this direction after seeing to his regular customers, and decided to swing by and stock up on Zydrate. He was running pretty low. As he strolled leisurely along he couldn't help wondering what ever happened to Shilo. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, but the kid had struck a soft spot in his blackened heart. Not to mention that she was adorable.

... Adorable?! What the hell. Hot. He'd meant to think hot. Jeez.

He paused as he reached Marni's grave. He remembered when he first met the kid here. She had been so scared and helpless looking. He was a bad, bad man for being so turned on by that memory. He'd had some pretty awful plans for her if they had gotten away that night. But that was before... before he knew her. He needed to get over her, regardless. She was probably long gone by now. At 17 years old the chances were she had run off that very night. He worried for her a little. He'd even been turning down the customers, regulars or not, who wanted to pay in other ways then cash. Which showed he had more than a little soft spot for the kid. He couldn't fathom what was happening to himself. He was getting soft. Shit. That's really not good for business.

Lost in thought, Graverobber didin't notice as the door to the tomb swung open and a small pale girl stumbled out of it. She started to fall and on autopilot Graverobber held out his arms and caught the her before she ate dirt. As the girl looked up Graverobber gasped and he realized exactly who he had in his arms. Shilo smiled up at him very shyly, and oh god, very sexily, and he managed to choke out, "Hey Kid."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, Hi." Shilo breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. "You can let go of me now." Graverobber immediately withdrew his hands from around her and Shilo almost plummeted to the ground again. Graverobber laughed and Shilo glared up at him. Why had she thought she'd wanted to see him anyway?

"Wow, you were so quick to let me go Graverobber," Shilo teased, "and I was thinking that you liked me." Graverobber smirked and drew close, and his warm breath on her face made Shilo get that weird feeling again. She made to step back, away from him, when he suddenly grabbed her and pressed his mouth hard against hers. Shilo was stunned, but quickly recovered from the shock of his sudden actions and felt a strange heat ignite inside of her. What a wonderful sensation! But this was wrong. All wrong. She didn't want her first kiss to be from _him. _And as quickly as it had started it was over. Graverobber pulled away with a cheshire cat grin on his face, and he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"What the hell was that for?!" Shilo practically screamed at the infuriating man before her. Grave simply shrugged and licked his lips, a nervous habit. She was supposed to have liked that, not be yelling at him like this. He played it off as nothing. "Simply me showing my affection for you kid. Jeez, let's not wake the dead shall we?" He said casually, gesturing to their surroundings and the many graves around them. He looked back at Shilo to see her holding back tears. She had come to him for comfort and when he provided it she had only yelled at him. No wonder she was so alone.

"Ah, kid. Shi. Don't cry." Graverobber pleaded. He was bad with crying women. He never knew what to do. Shilo solved that problem for him throwing herself into his arms and burying her face in his chest as she broke down completely. Graverobber awkwardly patted her back and held her tight against himself. If this was the least he could do for her he'd do it. Poor kid had been through so much these past few weeks. Even his cocky attitude faded away and all that was left was concern for Shilo, and a smidge of pity too. It wasn't easy being alone. He should know. He himself had been on his own since he was 13. Earlier than Shilo, he'd had a rough start at life. But he liked to consider it a good educational situation. He certainly knew how to live on the streets after 20 odd years of it.

After a while Shilo quieted, and sniffling, she pulled away from Graverobber. She gave him a weak smile and he managed to return it. "You gonna be okay kid?" Graverobber asked tentatively. After all, no matter how much he did care for her, he still had a business to run and zydrate to collect before the night was over.

Shilo nodded, but slid her small hand into his big rough one and looked up at him with big doe eyes. Oh gods, she was going to ask him for a favor. "Grave, I can't go back in there, " she said, her eyes flitting back to the house, " If I go back there I'll go mad. I want to come with you, wherever that may be. I promise I won't be in the way or be any trouble. You won't even notice I'm there."

"Kid," Graverobber started, shifting his feet uncomfortably, "It's not like I don't like you an' all but I don't exactly have a place for you to stay. I mean, I sleep in a shitty apartment in the crappiest part of town, and fuck Shi, you don't want to go where I go. You don't want to do what I do."

Shilo stared at her feet. Willing herself not to cry. Not in front of him again.

Graverobber, seeing her eyes start to water once more, grasped her gently by the chin and pulled her face in to his. They're lips met this time with not as much force, and with a new tenderness that Shilo had not experienced in her last kiss. Graverobber rested his other hand on Shilo's back and pulled her closer still. He wanted to drink in the smell and taste of her. She was so soft, and so very fragile in his arms that felt if he held her too tightly she'd break into a million pieces. She didn't seem to have been eating very well lately, if at all.

As he pulled back from their second kiss Graverobber saw that this time a smile found its way to Shilo's lips and he was pleased to see it. Shilo suddenly felt very embarrassed at how hot and flustered she had gotten and averted his eyes, but couldn't help the smile. She felt pretty and more grown up around Graverobber and was starting to like the feeling. Shilo took a chance with her newfound confidence to be coy and said, "So I guess that's a yes?"

Graverobber, though surprised at her forwardness, nodded and replied softly, "I guess it is."


End file.
